theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pearl (Steven Universe)
Pearl is one of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. She is one of the main protagonists in the series. Info Appearance Pearl has a thin, bird-like body and pale white skin with a bluish-greenish tint. Her short hair is peach/pale strawberry-blonde and is styled to a point like pixie cut. She has large light blue eyes and a cone shaped nose. Pearl's Gemstone is a large pearl embedded in her forehead. Pearl wears a turquoise blue tunic with a yellow star and a large turquoise sash tied around her waist. She has pale amber short leggings, pink socks and turquoise shoes. She is a few inches shorter than Garnet. Prior to the end of "Steven the Sword Fighter" she wore a light blue top with a yellow star and short pale pink leggings under an iridescent blue and lime green skirt together with a cyan bow. Her shoes were light blue with lime green socks. She is now a bit taller. After she regenerated, she gained her current outfit. In "Beach Party", she wears a turquoise and white tunic as her beach party outfit. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist, occasionally wishing things to be done her way. She puts a lot of thought and reason into her plans and actions. Though she is very graceful and controlled, she sometimes gets flustered when plans are messed up, or when Amethyst says something she doesn't think Steven should hear. She is very caring and motherly to the point of occasionally being overbearing, but always well-meaning. Out of all the Crystal Gems, she cries the easiest in emotional situations. She is shown to be one of the most naive of the gems, in terms of human culture, often questioning or misinterpreting certain human traditions or behaviors, such as jokes, games, arcades, and birthday parties. It was also shown the Pearl can be very, very persistent/determined to achieve a goal, as she was willing to risk Steven's and her own life (but ignorant to the fact that she was doing so) to reach off planet, a feat she has not been able to do for a long time. Abilities All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, and retreat into their Gems after becoming injured to heal. Activating her Crystal Gem summons a magic spear. She is able to project holographic images from her Gem and has psychokinetic abilities. She can also fuse with Amethyst to create Opal. In Giant Woman, Pearl is shown to have the ability of psychokinesis. Pearl is shown to be every knowledgeable in human engineering, as she was able to repair and upgrade Greg's destroyed van and was able to construct a spaceship out of scraps. It is unknown whether Pearl is the most educated of the Crystal Gems since she is valedictorian in subjects such as aeronautics and aerospace engineering. In Steven Universe Steven Universe Pearl acts as a kind, motherly figure towards Steven, in some episodes treating him like her own son. She always speaks gently to him and is always the first to show concern when taking him on a dangerous mission. Garnet Like the other Gems, Pearl respects and follows Garnet's orders without question. She does, however, believe that the Gems are a team and may not exactly see Garnet as a leader. When she was scared off by Greg's over eager bear-hug she went to hide behind Garnet suggesting she sees her as a protector type figure. Amethyst Pearl is often seen scolding Amethyst and in return, Amethyst teases her. Despite them fighting often it's revealed that Pearl sometimes think she is getting through to Amethyst ("Tiger Millionaire"). Regardless of their differences Pearl is still friends and teammates with Amethyst. Story of Joining Sora's Team See Steven Universe Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Gems Category:Living characters Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Staff Users Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Strong characters Category:Smart characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Category:Neat Freaks Category:Unknown Genders Category:Clowns Category:Spear Users